A Crescent Dawn
by A Gentle Wish
Summary: It's not normal for an exorcist to find an injured girl inside a NOAH'S ARK. But Allen did. Meet Amaya Mieko, a girl with multiple personalities. Losing her memories, she had no home to go to. Will Mieko survive the cruelness of the order and Noahs, now that both sides seemed to have been interested in her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world wasn't coming to an end; in fact it was just starting. Although it was just the start, chaos still erupted and spread to the world itself. With this, _simple_ sins such as lying, backstabbing, etc. turned into mass suffering, war and most especially death. With death, it is expected that some people were never prepared for such a vague thing to happen. This resulted in the desperate taking a drastic measure and that is to bring back the dead to life.

When the great flood was over, a man named Noah, who survived, populated the empty world once more. The problem was that the hatred and memories were present within every person, since the family of Noah had once increased humanity and thus that one human will awaken as a Noah. They are called "Apostles". Apostles have a darkened ash skin, amber or golden eyes, bluish black hair and the Stigmata on their forehead (a cross-like marking). Originally, there were 14 of them, and the one that stood out the most was called the Millennium Earl.

Seven thousand years ago, before the Great flood happened, there was a battle between the Noah and the first users of innocence. Accounts say that it was a great battle that destroyed the world as they know it,thus causing the flood. This period was known as the "Three Days of Darkness". The Earl died in a fight against the wielder of the heart of the innocence. The remaining 13 repopulated and 35 years later he was once again revived. But there was a traitor in the family, the 14thNoah.

People who lost their loved ones tend to think that God is _hateful_ and that they were never given a chance to prepare for the worst. This is when the Millennium Earl sees a chance to steal them away. Because of various emotions lurking in the human souls such as sadness and anger, he offers them the _chance _to bring back the people who they once lost back to their side, and knowing that they are in an unstable state, surely they will accept the offer. Little did they know that the soul inside the lifeless, cold skeleton was their loved one who was now painfully turning into a demon known as an, Akuma. The tortured soul will be trapped inside the skeleton and forced to follow the Earl's orders. Because they need a body he ordersit to take the body of the person who has mourned and accepted the deal, this basically means, killing them. Once the body is lifeless, the skeletal machine shall force its way through the torn body, literally take the form of that persona and wearing their skin. But the soul has no will power against the machine, which is made created by the Earl only to kill humans.

In order to defeat an Akuma, one must posses Innocence. When the war ended, the cube broke and all its parts were scattered across the world, including the heart that was vital, those parts were called Innocence. Innocence is an anti-akuma weapon that is also known as the Crystal of God, it needs an accommodator in order to activate. People who wield it are chosen by the Innocence itself. May it be a parasitic or equipment type, those who accommodate it were known as Exorcists.

* * *

Waking up in an unknown location, I found myself face to face with a boy who, at first, was shocked but then looked at me suspiciously. He had hair as white as snow and spiky which reached down to his chin. His hand, no, his whole left arm crooked. It was as hard as steel, yet his skin was just as warm like a regular person's heat. The fingers were sharp and it had a red cross embarked on it. That wasn't the only thing that captured my attention. I was mainly focused on the scar on his left eye, a mark of an Akuma. Though my senses were hazy, I couldn't have mistaken it for any other mark, I know it too well. He seemed to be saying something to me but I couldn't hear him clearly, my body was numb and my senses were still malfunctioning. I think the deep gash on my abdomen was releasing too much blood, the flow is still strong and the circulation in my body is speeding up. I felt strange, it was like I was regaining my energy back and the wound felt like it was closing up by itself. I couldn't tell what it was but I felt _power _rushing, circulating into my blood stream. Filling me up.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow

**Chapter 1**

There was light.

I didn't actually know where I am.

The place where I woke up into was an Ark_. Ark? _Of all the names that I could give this place, why did I call it Ark even though it looked like a peaceful town? I see no relation with the surroundings itself. The place is _peaceful_ and _pure. _But the way that the white houses were in lined with each other though uneven in height and the awkward silence, merely makes it suspicious enough for you to become wary of this place. I hate to admit it but, this place, this Ark seemed nostalgic. As if I've been here. Then it struck me, I was alone. This can't be happening. Is this only a dream? No. The things around me are tangible and real. My heart began beating fast. There was someone coming. _Quick I have to hide._

A Noah, specifically the Millennium Earl was walking through the empty pavement. I tried getting the closer look but there was another one, this time it was a young girl who wore a straight white night gown that hugged the round-ball like figure that had a creepy smile on his face, as if they were blood related. Blood related. That's why, she was also a Noah. A _young_ Noah, what a tragic fate she could have been more.

"Road-sama" said the talking umbrella.

_Road._ That's the name of the female Noah. Before I can even process it, another male Noah came. I faintly hear their names, one is _Tykki. _That is not what I need to worry about; it's their conversation where I should start focusing on. _Wait a second, I feel dizzy. My vision is blurring. Why is this happening…?_

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked a gentle voice.

Opening my eyes I came face to face with a white-haired boy. He looked young, probably the same age as me or even younger. His face was filled with doubt and concern at the same time. I assume that he thinks of me as a threat to him, well I'll find out. There's nothing wrong with trying. I think.

"Yes. I'm fine. Who are you?" I answered even though I'm not.

"Eh? Are you sure? You don't look good right now. My name is Allen. Allen Walker" he disagreed, what a cheeky brat.

"Really? Well if you say so. Sorry but do you know what this place is?" I deliberately asked him right away.

"This is the Ark. It is a dimension of space. Why are you even in here?" a question for a question, well I'll have to answer it. Ark? This is the place in my dream.

"I'm sorry but I kind of lost my memories… _crap. I really lost them and he's looking at me full of doubt_. I don't really know why am I here, and righ-ugh" my stomach hurts.

"Ah! Are you- you're bleeding! Can you take the pain? We have to stop the flow of blood. Oi! Can you hear me? Wake up..!" I'm bleeding? No way. Is he trying to help me?

* * *

I can't hear you properly… I'm sorry.

"Miss? Are you awake? Hello can you here me?" so noisy. Me? All rig/ht? Oh right, I passed on because I _bleeding. Bleeding?!_

Jolting up from my position, I tried to get up but there was still pain in my stomach specifically my abdomen. My sight is still fuzzy but is starting to clear up; he was still here, beside me. He never left. I wasn't alone all this time… right? Is it okay to think this way?

"Nee Allen? Is it safe to assume that I am not alone? Were you here the whole time? Nee Allen, is it?" _Don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want him to see me crying._

"Yes. It's a very safe way to assume that miss. By the way do you have a name?" he's so gentle.

"You can call me whatever you want to. Anything is fine with me." I don't _really care_ about it. Liar.

"Hmm… I will call you Amaya Mieko, for you despite the night and the rain falling was a blessing to this world." what a nice _name_...

Allen looked like he was in a hurry. After he named me, immediately he got up and looked around. What is happening to him? _Is something wrong Allen? Tell me… I'm your friend right? Since when? During the time that you named me right? Or was I WRONG? _This time asking him on what's wrong became harder; it wasn't even worth a try. Once again, my mouth never listens.

"Allen, go where you have to. Open one of the doors and you will be in the place you should be. This is an Ark of dimension and space right? Go. You can leave me in here. I-" I was cut off

"What are you saying? Are you telling me to leave you alone? When you are in are in this state, huh Mieko?" _I love that name _"Well to bad it's a no. you're going with me. This place is dangerous and you said you lost your memories right? Well, once this is over we'll go retrieve it. You are already a _friend _of mine. I won't leave you in time of need." you really are a gentle and cheeky brat.

I was found lying on the ground. However the snow never picks the earth where it wants fall on, it's just like you Allen. You never do abandon people even when you have your own problems and you never fail to mesmerize me with every deed you do. I had the choice: to willingly go with you or to be forcefully taken by you. Well here it is:

_I'm going_.

With you, I felt like I as reborn as a new human being to start a new life and to do the things I wanted to do. I'll acknowledge you for that, Allen Walker. Thank you.

For me to start a new life as Amaya Mieko is unimaginable but right now, it's happening.

"Are you ready" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

This is how I first met the snow that fell on me.

Allen Walker.


	3. Chapter 2: Fall

**Chapter 2**

I feel weak. My legs do. I think it was because of going around this town. Everything almost looks the same; probably the architectural design was made by one person. Allen explained the situation to me; we needed to find an exit. But where is the right door? I mean, we've been going to every place where our hunches lead us to. Still no exit found. We tried another door, this time it was made out of an interesting design; this might be the right one, nope. There was only a black and void space inside it, no one knows where it leads to but I'm sure it isn't where we want to go to. Moving on, my vision began to blur once more but this time my voice is caught and I couldn't shout nor speak. Again, my senses are beginning to "malfunction". I tried to look ahead and pretend it was nothing, I was wrong. It was something. Due to this my breathing and pacing was greatly affected by the "malfunction". Was I going to collapse? I think so. All of a sudden, I felt a light feeling of being lifted up in the air. It was so gentle, let me guess, Allen.

"I'm so sorry for being such a burden." embarrassed because of showing my weakness.

"Nah, it's ok. I do lift heavy things all the time, Mieko. You're not a burden." I see…

"Umm… Mieko?" he asked

"Yea? What is it Allen?"

"Never mind. Just rest." I think he was going to try asking me something but held it to himself.

Being carried by Allen, specifically a piggy-back ride was priceless. I only noticed that besides his average height which is only a few inches taller than I am, he had a broad back. It was as if he could carry anything without so much effort, he was well-built too. His white hair was soft and he had a familiar scent which I couldn't describe. _This feeling… how do I call it? Familiar? Nostalgic? More like it was natural for him to look like this, it was like he was made for this_. We stopped. This is it. The right door, that will lead us to the place needed to go to. Allen signaled me with a nod to prepare. He set me down carefully and started opening the wooden door slowly; guess what, the first thing that appeared in front of my eyes was the place, Edo.

That was shocking. Honestly, I was shocked.

* * *

The place was a wreck. There were Akumas all over the place. Not just the ordinary type but a gigantic one. Its head was abnormally big; the sound that it creates was annoying, painful and full of grief of the souls that was captured by a terrible fate. We were headed to this place? Allen was headed to this place? But why would he head to this _kind _of place? I looked back at Allen, he was full of pity and anger. Staring intently to one direction, just one and that was where the Millennium Earl was. He was floating with an umbrella, holding a ball that was pure black, a Dark Matter and he was unleashing it to the place. The Noahs that were there were the ones that appeared in my dream though, the girl was missing. At one throw, a strong force came. It blew us in and by the time we opened it, Edo was gone.

This can't be happening. Such a force can't exist. Edo was gone. Literally, only an empty smooth land remained. The Earl is really a very strong Noah. _Allen! _Glancing at the boy beside me, his eyes were full of anguish and murderous aura was coming out of him, all directed towards the shiny crystal… what is that? It may be an important thing because the Earl seemed like he was interested in it, so was Allen. There was a voice, a girl's voice saying _everyone_. She was inside the crystal, impossible. The Earl appeared before it and all at once Allen charged right through. Grabbing by a belt I began falling in a height that surely a person wouldn't survive when he lands to the ground.

"Lenalee!" I heard Allen's desperate voice for the first time.

"Allen! Wait for me! Wai-! I'm falling! Allen don't leave me, I won't be able to survive this fall. Allen? Allen!" what am I feeling right now, why isn't my voice coming out?! Despair or desperate for him to save me. I don't know. My right eye suddenly hurts. Allen was I not important at all?

I can't stand the pain! It's killing me. It was oddly familiar yet it hurts so much when I try to remember. Argh! I can't stop screaming, finally! My voice, it came out. At last! I can ask him to save me… but it's too late. He was already fighting and I'm falling, on my own.

This is irritating, why do I always pass out whenever I really shouldn't? Never mind that, I'm still falling. My right eye hurts and my blood is rushing at a high speed. I was falling like a heavy block, lifeless.

* * *

Unknown POV

Mieko was falling in mid-air. The girl looked so lifeless, as if she was going to die. She was screaming a while ago but no one heard her. I wanted to catch her, to save her and bring her back. But I can't. She wasn't a part of me; I had nothing to do with her this time, not anymore. Please for my sake, someone save her. Someone.

End of POV

I was almost near the ground when a white cloth caught me. More like a mask caught me. We headed in front a redhead who had an eye patch on his right eye. I was carried beside a girl who had a boy cut hair who was unconscious. I was thrown roughly on the ground and she was settled gently, _what the hell was that? _Allen looked so concerned about the unconscious girl and the redhead began approaching us.

"A-Allen?! Is… that you? You're alive!" he looked so shocked. Why would he even say _still alive?_

"Yes! Is Lenalee ok? Do you think she is?" Lenalee…

"Yea… she's been like this the past few days." replied the redhead.

"What a relief. Thanks Lavi." Allen gently gave him the girl. Lavi. He was full of bruises… probably because of the fight.

"Nee~ Allen Who is she?" that took me by surprise.

"Ahhh… She's Amaya Mieko. A friend." Allen that wasn't convincing. He, Lavi still looked at me with doubt.

Right then and there a sword was pointed at Allen. It was a guy who had a long beautiful hair. He called Allen a beansprout. That triggered a spark inside him and started to argue. Others tried to stop them but they were threatened to be shaved. What a lively bunch. _Are these the people who were wound you, Allen_?

"And who is this?" the sword started pointing at me. The lady-man looked like he was going to kill me.

" Amaya Mieko. She's Allen's _friend_." Lavi answered.

"Ehh… Are you sure? 'cause if not I will slice you both." he threatened us openly, though Allen is his comrade, _or is he_?

"Yes! And my name's Allen!" he shouted back.

We had a quick intro about ourselves: the bruised red head is Lavi, the lady-man is Kanda, Lenalee was the unconscious girl, Marie was the man who had heightened sense of hearing, Miranda was the German-like woman, and there was also Chao Ji, bookman and a General, General Froi Tiedoll.

Though they introduced themselves, each eye were darted to me as if I was a person carrying a horrible disease, _well I can't really blame them for that; they've been through a lot. _Sensing the heavy atmosphere, Lavi quickly changed the topic about the Akumas that they fought with a while ago. Based on what I heard is that they were combined into one body and their power was a lot stronger than before. What is happening to the world?

The unconscious girl started to wake up and Allen rushed to her side. _Why is he such in a hurry? Who is she? Is she his… no way! _It was irritating watching them have their sweetest moment especially in front of me. My blood began to boil while my chest tightened. _What is this feeling? Jealousy? Impossible, I'm jealous? _While, I was observing my surroundings, these exorcists did not welcome me nicely, _although I don't expect anything from them_. They are highly protective of themselves when it comes to me, no one approached me neither asked if I was ok. Can't they see the blood stain from my shirt or they just didn't care. I knew it. I wasn't welcome. All of a sudden, the girl was sucked by a star shaped hole, Allen and the others tried to catch her but was also sucked. It was too quick and I was unaware that something pulled my leg. It was a hand! Though a shadow, it pulled me to the other star shaped hole at the opposite end. I struggled with my strength yet it was futile.

Trying to call the remaining exorcist's attention, no one heard me. No one paid attention to me. _Help! Someone… no one._ Was this my fate? Is it a punishment of a sin that I have committed? Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm going to die anyway. Nobody cares. Forever Alone.

I fell again.

But this time…

No one was there to catch me.

There was not a single person out of the eleven was there to save me.


	4. Chapter 3: Spring

**Chapter 3**

Lavi POV

Thank goodness, Allen was there for Lenalee. This made my stomach slightly tighten but what's more interesting about this is the girl that he was with, his _friend_. She was about 16 or 17 years old. Her black hair though short and messy, it was kept away from her face. She was taller than Allen and fresh wounds were engraved on her porcelain skin. She was in a weak state. I wonder if she has long to live? Of course it isn't my part to worry about her but I still feel suspicious.

"Nee~ Allen who is she?" I tried asking, maybe I can get information

"Ahhh… She's Amaya Mieko. A friend." replied Allen, though it wasn't so convincing, just accept it

The girl seemed dumbfounded with Yuu as soon as he pointed the sword to Allen then to her. Well, she'll get used to it, if she lives that long… I hope. When we took shelter in a tunnel, the old man wanted to talk to me. He reminded me of being the successor of the bookman clan and emphasized my responsibilities. I can't do anything about it.

"_Of course you can't. You were th_e _chosen one. Do not make the same mistake." _Deak.

When we got back, Lenalee was talking to Allen while the girl, Amaya Mieko was looking at them with an irritated expression. Is she jealous? Suddenly, Lenalee was sucked in the hole, so I had to catch up to them but it was too late… I'm also getting sucked. On the edge of my eye, Mieko was being pulled in the hole. No one was looking at her, or did they not hear her plead? Her eyes, the dark brown orbits were now obvious because of her tears. Her expression looked so hurt. Why aren't they helping her? She was too shocked; she weakened her grip on the ground and let go. Was she planning to die, will I help her? Hurry up and decide right now! _Do not make the same mistake. _Like I care, extending my hammer to her direction and pulling myself towards her wasn't that much of a plan but why not? Allen and the rest are with Lenalee so they will be fine. Old man was looking so surprised by my not-so-heroic action, which was the last time I made eye contact with him. Then I fell.

End of POV

There were eleven of them… but none tried to save me. No matter where I go, I am unloved and unneeded but then I saw a black object heading towards me, as if it was telling me to grab it and I did. Taken aback, Lavi was on the other end rushing towards me. Why? Why would he do that? It was too late we were getting sucked. I'm sorry Lavi, for pulling you into this mess. He grabbed my hand and held me close to him, _how long was it ever since I felt warmth from a human? _I didn't want to be a burden. Especially since he just saved me in a nick of time… so I tried not passing out. The surroundings brightened and there was a voice. It was not clear but we could hear it. Gradually, it became clearer. There was a man holding a little girl up high though his face was not recognizable, tears were streaming down his face, while the girl was smiling.

"I love you so much. More than I loved this world. Remember that." was he reminding the child or telling her?

"Yep! I also love you so much papa!" the girl replied. She was full of glee.

Awestruck with what I am seeing, I looked towards Lavi. His face was confused with what was happening. He was watching intently with what was being projected. Out of the blue the man looked towards our direction, his eyes were sad and tears were still falling but what made it scary, is that he tried to smile at us. Can he see us?

"Even if you make the world your enemy, I will always be by your side." there was a voice in my head

It hurts. I can see another projection… someone was holding me tight. He was hugging me. I was crying my heart out. Was I pleading him not to leave me? Wait! No not now. Don't pass out please, this are my memories… wait I need to know what happened next. Please.

"ko- Mie..ko! Mieko! Can you hear me? Mieko!" Lavi? Why are you screaming?

"_Traitor… no one will ever trust you nor love you truthfully… he was pushing me away. You are unneeded. Just die." _What?! So I already hurt someone before… am I that unwanted… stop it! You have no right to tell me that! Shut the hell up! Shut up!

Suddenly, his head, his body was ripped and there was an Akuma in front of me. It was laughing menacingly. Arghhhh! I'm scared… someone… wake me up.

My heartbeat slowed down and stabilized, despite the situation. The flow of my blood on my veins was becoming fast. Mind going blank and sight not working… there were only two words in my head.

Innocence Activate.

* * *

Lavi POV

Meiko was weeping. She was in a very uncomfortable state. The screams coming out of her were full of agony and pain. What kind of dream are you having right now? What are you seeing Mieko? No matter how strong was I slap her and how loud is my voice, she still wouldn't budge. Maybe I just need to give her a little time. After several minutes she settled down but when I tried touching her. Her eyes shot open yet I don't she can see and the blood from her arms and abdomen began spurting like a geyser. It was horrifying, yet I couldn't do anything. I watched the sickening sight and I noticed that it began to harden then when I tried to go near it, the sharp _blades _directed its way to me. It had a familiar sensation… was it an innocence? It might be.

"Mieko! Wake up!" dodging all the blades and hitting her all my might, _I hope this is sufficient_

"Lavi?! What happened?" she woke up shocked and with that, she yelped and cried because of the pain caused by the open wounds.

She looked at me as if she was pleading me to do something in this hopeless situation. I'm sorry Mieko; I do not know what to do.

End of POV

* * *

I woke up in an instant when I felt a hard impact on my cheek, only finding Lavi beside me. When I tried standing up, I couldn't. A sudden pain shot through my whole body, it was so massive that I couldn't even move. Blood was everywhere, _my blood! _I am now afraid. I looked at Lavi, my dark eye met his green orb and it was shown in those jade colored orb was a hopeless situation. It was full of pity. My sight began to dim and then I passed out. Thank goodness, I didn't have to feel the pain for such a time. If I will be able to survive this situation, I would do anything in return.

I do not want to die.

"Yup!" why am I seeing this? What's happening?

" Don't you think the flowers are beautiful?" he asked

"Yup. It is." the kid replied

"Then why are you crying?" he asked

"It is because the next day you are going to leave me. I don't want that." she was crying

"I love you so much. More than I loved this world. Remember that." he cut her off. So this was it.

So this is what happened before the projection that we both saw. The next thing I saw was the wife and the girl in front of a lifeless hard and cold stone, wailing and pouring their eyes out. They didn't deserve this, she didn't neither do he.

I want to know more. I want to live! That man was wearing an Exorcist's jacket, which means he might or might not come back anymore and he didn't. I want to fight. I want to avenge the people who have sacrificed a lot and the people who were hurt also devastated. Now I understand, this is how it feels like to lose someone you didn't want to. It hurts so much. My chest tightened while my insides felt like they've been turned upside down. This how you feel when your promise was broken.

I don't want to see people like that. I don't want children losing their path and their light. So that's why I've made my resolution, inside this fragile body I will use the power that was bestowed upon me. At least what I am made right now. It keeps on repeating these words, Innocence Activate.

Activate your Innocence.

How?

Think of a cause. Maybe that will help.

What do you want the most?

I want to watch the Sakura Tree bloom, seeing everyone enjoying it with smiles on their faces and nothing to worry about.

Then what do you have to do?

Fight. Fight until my last breath. Prevent what I saw earlier, the sadness, pain and despair.

On the moment that I was supposed to die, there was a hope that grew in me. A hope that eventually will lead me into a new path.

A path that I did not expect.


	5. Chapter 4: Summer

**Hello everyone! It's been a bit long ever since I last updated... *bows frantically* I'm so sorry, lately I have been on hiatus mode but I'll make sure I will update quickly! Please pm me for any suggestions.**

**Thank you for those who followed and liked my story**

**CazadoraNocturna97**  
**LunarRazorblade20**  
**NullVoice678**  
**Plexi Pink**  
**.**  
**fantasy.92**  
**534667lc**  
**Sonata Fuling**  
**Alaina Kuski**

**Thank you for your follows and favorites.**

**For NateL, yes, the story is still in development**  
**Alaina Kuski thank you! Please pm me for any suggestions ;)**  
**NullVoice678 thanks for helping me.**

**I also like to thank Angel of Fate1 for giving me advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She activated it. Lavi couldn't believe that this girl is a host to an Innocence. He was in awe with the results of the accidental activation. _How in the world did this happen? _He asked himself. Did she have a strong will that's why the Innocence chose her? He was starting to get confused and this wasn't his usual self. Treating her wounds, he wondered. _What if she was not aware of this? What might happen? Once Mieko panics... There will be a tendency that she might reject it and become a fallen one. That will be a big dilemma. We can't loose another host especially not now, when there is a great war between the Akumas and exorcists. _Thinking about the endless possibilities, made him feel a great amount of fear. For the first time, this didn't look interesting but rather alerting.

He stared intently at the unconscious girl. Observing her current state and her characteristics, he noticed that her presence was strong. It was as if she is part of the Ark. Somehow, she belonged to it. It was sensible. The time where Allen and she fell from the sky, this was where they came from. The Ark was the place where they met each other. He began to remove her tattered blue scarf that was making her breathing hard. Under it was a pale and unscathed lip. Her complexion was fair and smooth. She was almost like a doll. As you look closer, her eyelashes were long. She was breathing peacefully and deeply. The redhead couldn't avert his gaze towards the sleeping beauty. She was captivating. Before he could snap out of it, Mieko started to regain her senses.

She caught the redhead off guard, his gleaming jade orbits staring at her very soul.

Realizing this, Lavi quickly stood up and dropped Mieko on the pavement.

"Ouch! Lavi what the–" she suddenly stopped.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mieko-chan... Are you all right?"

"Hah? Who the heck're you?" A rough voice asked.

"What are you saying, Mieko... Don't tell me you forgot who I am." Lavi hesitantly asked.

"Oi! You still haven't answered my question; I'm the one who is asking! Mieko? Who's that?"

"Oi! Stop pretending! What's happening to you?" The redhead was now bothered and annoyed.

"Toldya I ain't Mieko. I have no reason to give you my name when you don't even give yours..."

"Lavi. That's my name." He answered calmly.

"Lavi? As in Lavi Bookman? Heh~ interesting... Call me Val" she blatantly replied.

"Hmm... Okay, Val so you are a split personality of Mieko? "

"Ohh, Mieko... That's the name you gave _her._ Well you can say that. I have my on consciousness and she hers. But, never tell her about me... Or else." She warmed him.

"Or else what? You are going to do something awful. Try to. I'll stop you from that. Nice meeting you, _VAL" _

"Same with you, Bookman–san. Nice meeting you!" She smiled suspiciously.

"Call me Lavi."

"See you later. We'll surely meet again. Lavi–san."

As soon as she said those words, Mieko started to pass out. In the middle of an empty and deserted town, there laid a senseless Host and a bewildered Bookman.

* * *

Lavi POV

_Ugh... Why is it so heavy? What happened to me? Ahhh.. That's why, I was with–_

GET OFF ME! YOU GUYS ARE HEAVY! _The heck?!_

I got up as quickly as I can; only finding a slim and frail lady on top of me, Lenalee. I can't believe it. What happened, wasn't I with Mieko? Lenalee tried asking what's wrong but I just hid it. I tried looking around our sorroundings and there were no sigh s of a raven haired girl. There was no trace of her existence... _Was it all a dream? That's impossible._ I saved her, I mean; she grabbed my hammer when we fell... There was even Val. Was I dreaming because my senses were affected by the Ark? Maybe. Maybe not.

This is confusing. If it was not real then that means she is still up there together with the others, right?

_I hope, I wish and I think so._

End of POV

* * *

Mieko still continued to lay almost lifeless on the brick pavement. Her breathing was shallow and a bitter liquid coming from her head forced its way into her mouth. It tasted bad, she thought. There was no strength left in her body and yet she forced herself to get Up and in her field of vision, someone was there. His form was hazy and everything was spinning. Mieko wanted to run and yet her body wouldn't let her. As if it was telling her that the one who is approaching was safe. She felt it. She doubted it.

A swift lift in the air was what she last thing she felt. Visually incapable for a moment, she relied on her other senses. A strong smell of tobacco dominated her sense of smell, a strong chest was where her bleeding head rests on and a deep sigh filled her ears. _Was he sighing? _Mieko thought. Wanting to stay alert and guarded was the complete exact opposite of what she was doing, her eyes began to close, palms relaxed and surprisingly, her breathing became stable.

Meanwhile, the other 6 who were together was pressured by the Millennium Earl. They had 3 hours to survive. Chao Ji was panicking, Kanda was pissed, Krory is worrying and Allen Lavi and Lenalee are thinking about the safety of the comrades and the exit. As they argued, a familiar voice came from one of the roof of a house... It was thick–glasses.

_He seems familiar... _Allen thought.

_Now that you say it, yes._ Lavi added.

_Hmm.. Who could he be? _Krory tried to remember

The three tried to recall the man and there was one that looks like him. It was

"Thick glasses" they shouted.

"Eh? That's what you call me..." He seemed disappointed.

"Why are you here?" Lavi and Krory asked.

"That's right. Why are you here?" Allen added.

"Oi, think twice and get away from him." Kanda threatened.

"Why?"

"Can't you see... He's ready to kill you"

"Boy... Why are you still alive?" The thick glass man asked banging his head into Allen's. His skin color turned into ash, his eyes glowed a golden color and a stigmata emabarked on his forehead.

Tyki Mikk.

Remembering Suman, his innocence and arm cut off plus the part when a Noah named Tyki tried to kill him. He then realized it was him all along. But why?

"The Earl said that there was no exit but, we can help you. With Road's power to travel within dimensions, you can escape safely. We will wait on the highest tower. We will meet again." He said as a large block fell on him.

_"We shall meet again. Lavi–san." The redhead remembered a realistic delusion. VAL._

The Noah vanished and threw the key towards Allen leaving an inaudible message.

Climbing up a series of stairs, Tyki entered a study where Road was.

"You really do like him... Don't you." He asked.

"Yea, I do." Replied the _young _Noah, "By the way, _that girl _is inside the Ark. She is injured. Well, her head is. You might want to reconcile with _her. _On the west side of this place, you might want to hurry."

Tyki headed out and thought about what Road said.

_What was that about? _He thought.

Trying not to lose his composure when going down, he couldn't help but worry about that _girl_.

Val.

* * *

Mieko POV

Where am I? I can only remeber that someone found me. What is this place? A study no, a library? Who cares... My head hurts so does my back. Bandages were wrapped on my arms legs and head. Someon must have treated me.

"Ah! You're awake?" A young girl asked.

"Yea. l, uhmm... Don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"My name is Road. Road Kamelot, nice to meet you, Amaya Mieko." How?

"How did you know my _name?"_ I asked suspiciously.

"How did I know it? Allen–kun wouldn't give you that and by chance you are in my _territory."_ Allen? Her territory?

"Don't tell me, you're a Noah?"

"Precisely, nee~ you haven't really thank you the person that saved you."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to... Thank you..."

"Hahha... Not to me but to him~ nee Tyki." she pointed towards a man in his mid–twenties smoking a cigarette and dressed sloppy. He was also surprised and clueless. _Tyki was it?_

"You don't have to..." He smiled and went back to his bussiness.

"I have a question, if the two of you are Noahs why don't you have any stigmata"

"That's because we are in our human forms. Technically, we're still humans." The raven haired man answered.

"So that's why..."

Something was missing. My scarf and my precious necklace are. Searching for it, I just realized that my clothes were tattered and torn. The shirt that I have was stained with red yet beside it was Allen's jacket. I started to panic. I can't lose that. Those are my precious belongings.

"Looking for this?" Road asked.

"Yea! Thank you, these are the precious things for me..." My eyes watered as I held on to the necklace and scarf. But, the atmosphere within us became so quiet and awkward.

Road was staring at me wide eyed and mouth opened while Tyki looked outside the window as he makes a painful face. _Why are you guys looking like that? Is there something wrong? _Before I can even ask, a loud bang filled the silent space. There stood two Noah's ine had a long blonde hair with a silly headband and the other had eyeliner on?

"Are? Who are you?" The eyeliner guy asked. Such manners.

"I'm Amaya Mie–" Road covered my mouth

"Are you sure. You look like _her. _Isn't your name supposed to be Va–" Tyki threw a book towards his face. Bullseye.

"Ouch! That hurts, you bastard." Tyki looked at him sternly but quickly changed his expressionn as I noticed it.

"You trust people so easily, Mieko. Oi! The two of you, did you find the general? Those two stooges are JasDebi"

"*Gulps* No. Damnnnn itttt! He tricked us again!" They started bawling like a child.

I looked around once more, only finding Road silently staring into the window. I called to her

"Road? Are you all right"

"Skinn... Skinn is dead. He lost." She looked at us. _Skinn?_ Who is that? Why is my body reacting badly? It's like I want to kill soneone. I feel so much anger that my tears started to fall. My mind is going blank.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill_

_No. Stay put._

I noticed that they were feeling the same thing. They were crying for a loss. Even Tyki was. Road poured a glass of wine and had a small _death cheer _for Skinn. As soon as they drank the wine, JasDebi went out to either cool their minds or avenge him. Before they went out, both of them approached me and talked to me.

"Meiko, is it?"

"Yes?"

"You take care of yourself. We were happy to meet you. Even if it was just for a short time. Thank you for letting us meet you, once more." They both hugged me as they went out. _Once more? _Why? I noticed Road sitting in a corner playing with a book and Tyki heading out. As I looked at Road, she told me to follow Tyki. So I did.

I found myself in a courtyard. It was sorrounded by several white pillars. The place was beautiful yet the background was the ruins of the place. This shocked her. It was a beautiful Ark, why did it come to this? It was as if a part of me was crumbling down. I lump suddenly grew on my throat why warm liquid spilled from my eyes. Good thing I did not find Tyki around. I started to wail and then suddenly, a large hand covered my eyes

"Tears don't suit you. Cheer up." Well, found by Tyki. Isn't it amazing?

He sat down on the soft grass and pulled me to him. As I stumbled towards the Noah, he held my hand tight. It felt like he was scared to lose something. I lay on his chest and he started caressing my head. Tyki's hand was trembling. Usually I would not let anyone touch my head but right now is different. I felt pain and this was my remedy. We never spoke to each other but I heard a mild whisper saying

"It's okay. I won't let you make that face especially, when you are within my reach after a long time."

"Huh? I can't hear you well. I feel sleepy. Thank you."

I warm peck on my head suggested the phrase, _Sweet Dreams_.

My cheeks felt so hot so does my chest.

There was a _burning _sensation, which felt like the summer heat.

Was just another complication in the insides?

Who knows.


	6. Chapter 5: Song

**Chapter 5**

Mieko POV

I lazily tried opening my eyes but, it was futile. They still felt groggy and heavy. Maybe it was because of its swelling... I kind of forgot what happened but what I am sure it has something to do with _him, _Tyki. He was cradling me! What should I do? If I move an inch, he would surely wake up. I felt my eyebrows twitch as it starts to form a frown then out of blue a large ampunt of rage was released from my mouth...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I raged.

"Eh... It's still early, Wha- the... Sup?"

"You have 3 seconds to get of me.. 1... ...2..."

"Ahhh.. Wait! Owww. That is not very lady-like my dear..." Was he still flirting with me? "Well, I couldn't care more or less... Just act like nothin–"

"Ehhh… Really? Even if there's a witness? Nee~ Tyki, your starting to hide things from me~ that's a no-no" Road was here? All the time? Where is she...? I don't see her but I hear her voice well, as if she was with us.

The male Noah started to get fidgety about what the little girl said. This may seem to be the first time when I saw him not like his usual composed self. He may seem a contented Noah but, his smile towards me felt as if he was yearning for something. Those eyes may seem composed but they couldn't hold on to the sadness it tried to contain, looking for something that it lost. What are you hiding behind that deceiving farce? Well, it's none of my business; I wonder what's happening to Allen right now?

"He's fighting two idiots." A bored voice filled my ears.

Who is that? My chest hurts. The sound is squeezing my head and chest together, it's like something wants to fusion the two. Stop the pain. STOP IT.

My vision began to blur once more.

_"Sayonara boku no Ame-chan._ _Totemo daisuki dayo."_

Who are you? I can't understand what you're saying.

End of POV

* * *

VAL POV

Meanwhile, Allen and the rest were fighting with the Noahs Jasdero and Debito. Obviously they had the upper hand using different bullets with different functions and eventually hit these guys with a blinding bullet therefore mixing the keys together. Krory was the only one who can sense their presence through the scent of the hair that he retrieved from Debito. This clearly wasn't the best if ideas because the two _smartasses _mixed the real key with similar ones. They're giving the damn Exorcists time to create a plan. I think, it's time for me to show up.

Raise the curtains.

It's Showtime!

I arrived at scene expressionless and bored. This wasn't the situation that I expected. The key was mixed with the illusions that the two idiots created and the Bookman trying to figure out where the hell was it. Should I help him? Sure.

Seeing his concentrating face makes me think that he can also be serious if he wants to. Tempted by the eyepatch on his right eye, I really really REALLY want to take a peek what's underneath it. As I extended my hand towards him, it suddenly froze. Tsk, that girl is still conscious.

_"Don't you DARE." _She snarled.

Having my fun and joy killed by her, I gently caressed the eyepatch and whispered to him:

"On my count, quickly grab the key near your hand. 1... 2... 3... Now!"

Woah! Nice reflexes. I guess this redhead had already taken himself to my liking.

What do you think, _Mieko-chan?_

Mieko POV

_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw._

_May dulo pala ang langit,_

_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw_

_Sa ating huling sayaw._

A girl whose jet black hair can captivate anyone was singing the foreign song. As she repeatedly sang it, a teenage boy approached her.

"What a beautiful song... What's the meaning of the lyrics?" He asked.

"Goodbye to our last dance.

Heaven did have an end.

So the both of us will let go at the same time,

From our last dance"

"So that was the meaning... What a sad song." The boy seemed a bit disappointed with what she was singing. His eyes, yearning for her acknowledgement, were wanting for her to notice him who was always by her side. What a cruel treatment for a person watching her all the time.

He's just a creep.

_Why do you always have to mean? _

That's none of your business, Mieko.

_It is. Since you're using my Body, after all I'm just lending it to you._

Tsk, fine. It's always been _my _attitude, that's just it.

_I see... Just don't direct to much attention to yourself, or we'll be in trouble._

Hmph! Of course, Mieko. Of course.

For the thousandth time, I drifted myself towards silence and darkness.

End of POV

* * *

**I do not own the song. The title is Huling Sayaw by Kamikaze **


	7. Note

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I have updated... And I'm sorry about that. I just learned that school gets tougher every now and then. Anyways it's SUMMER! Four months of vacation and more updates and catches. Please bear with me! Thank you! **

**Wish you a happy vacation! Have a fun time! Just don't take it to much that it reaches YOLO.**


	8. Chapter 6: Sides

**Chapter 6**

VAL POV

Even if my eyes are closed, I could sense myself sitting on a chair in an open dining room. This must be the highest realm of the tower. That means they passed through the others, interesting. As soon as I opened them, Road's face was close to mine, grinning widely. Damn... She's so creepy. Tyki was across us, intently glaring at me. Am I still not accepted? I think so. After all, it's my fault. Going back to the situation, Road greeted me with the words I used to love:

"Okairii VAL."

Tadaima Road. Tadaima.

But that was only for a short time... I still can't last that long.

End of POV

* * *

Mieko POV

I woke up to the sound of the door either banging or creaking open. There Allen, Lavi, Chao Ji and Lenalee stood. _Where are the others? Don't tell me..._ No.

Seeing Allen, Road quickly got up her chair and kissed him. She, Road kissed him.

_Road... Damn you... You bitch._

My blood began to boil and I am sure that I want to tackle her down, even if I knew I never had the advantage. Before I can even react, a sudden voice boomed through out the room.

"Mieko?! What are you doing here? I thought– never mind." Lavi...

"Umm... I fell down the hole." I thought that was just a dream.

"I see..." Something is wrong, definitely wrong.

How could I forget about these things, I thought it was just some stimulation made by the shock I had when no one helped me, so this was real. Does it mean that I might have had Innocence? I need to find out. Damn it! Why did I have to lose the important details?

"Mieko, get away from them. Don't go near them it's dangerous." Why? Why do you have to seem so protective and serious, Tyki?

"Mieko! Don't listen to him. They're just poisoning your mind! Move away from them..." Lavi…

What's going on? They seemed to be threatening each other.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Mieko..." Lenalee called out. Who the hell is she to call out my name? Oh, I know, a three timing girl.

"Shut up! Tell me what is happening! Tell me! Now!"

"Mieko, calm down..." Allen, why?

"I won't... Tell me, what the hell is happening?"

"YOU'RE IN A MIDDLE OF TWO SIDES, STUPID! ETHER THE EXORCISTS OR THE EARL'S!" Chao Ji was now fed up.

"So that's why..."

For a moment my temper relaxed but as soon as I exhaled, my blood flow increased and sped up. It felt as if it wants to tear my skin out, it's beginning to solidify and sharpen. Finally! It splurged out, flowing fast and high as a geyser. My shadows were leaving its original place on the ground wrapping and embracing the scarlet liquid, at last they merged, forming two heavy sharp blades on my right and left arm. On those sharp edges, a cross sign with a green glow emerged from within it.

"Why?" Tyki was now taken aback. "Why did you have it with you? So that's why, _she left_?" What does he mean?

"She has it..." Lavi was astounded.

"Impossible." Chao Ji's eyes were at its widest state.

"Mieko..." Lenalee... Sorry for that.

"Ehhh... I _knew_ it. What's with this silence? You're spoiling the food!" Road didn't seem to get affected by this.

"Huh? What's happening? What does this mean?"

Lavi quickly extended his hammer towards the scarf that I was wearing and dragged me to their side. Tyki glared at Allen while, Road enjoyed what she was seeing. Still, everything is off and after 3 seconds, their true colors began to show, Road attacked Lavi leaving Chao Ji to guard Lenalee. Allen and Tyki settled everything through a fight. I wanted to stop what was happening but a transparent barrier trapped me within it. The other two left was in a separate barrier.

Stop it...

Stop.

_Nice one, Mieko. Nice try..._

I felt something flowing out of me, the blades are gone. It liquefied itself, leaving me with a huge open wound and a huge blood loss.

For the millionth time, I this time, it had a valid reason: too much blood came out.

* * *

Tyki POV

She sat across me and her eyes were shut. Road tried waking her up which was not needed. As she opened her eyes, it didn't have the usual raven color but a bright blue green tint. _Val_... So this was her— Damn. What are you planning?

End of POV

* * *

It was dark and tight. I was suffocating, my body was trapped. Whenever I tried extending my hands they would always hit a wall? A wall made out of wood? There was a slim line of light within the top, it was small yet my eyes hurt from staring at it, then it came. I was trapped in a coffin. Gathering all my strength and focusing it on my legs, I did my best to push hard as I could in order to crack the cover. At last! Cool air and a bright surrounding. Where am I? This wasn't the Ark.

The place had a lush green pastel grass, a soft breeze was blowing from the west and the sky was blue and clear. It's beautiful. I looked at the coffin that I was in, it has an amazing ornament. Careful designs of flowers I didn't know were neatly carved while silver plating for the handle traced the edges of the wooden case. It was elegant.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream interrupted the peaceful situation. Across the coffin there was a "frail" girl on top of an Apple tree? _What the heck is she doing there? _I asked myself.

Approaching her, there were things that I was worried about:

One, will I be able to catch her if she falls?

Two, is she approachable?

And three, do I look like I care? NO.

I started walking towards her direction, as if I was being enchanted by her frail ambiance.

One, two, three… ready or not, here I come.

_Here I come, ready or not._

* * *

**Here's a short update. I would really appreciate if you guys would review, I'm open to any ideas! :)**

**By the way, the last part of the chapter, I would like to acknowledge the book: Fangirl for that. I really liked the line...**

**Thank you to the ones who followed and liked!**

* * *

_**Close your eyes stop what you're doing. Think about your happiest memory, recall how much you have loved that moment. Now, if you had the chance to go back there will you? You may not know how, but it takes a brave soul. Do you DARE go back and dwell within its depths or look straight, with your head held high, focusing towards the unknown path of the future.**_


	9. Chapter 7: Trust

**Chapter 7**

I tiptoed slowly towards her, looking like an idiot and a suspicious person. I have my own reasons: I don't want to scare her and take responsibility for it. Like a predator watching his prey, like an assassin waiting for his target.

Before I could even think of my next move, her head tilted to the opposite side of the lush land. Eyes were distant, as if it was searching for something that cannot be found.

"Don't you think that this is a wonderful sight for a world that's messed up?" She started to ask.

"I don't think so. There's always hope, you know." I quickly turned my back towards the direction of the new voice, only finding a girl that looks exactly like me.

The only difference was… she was much more beautiful. Her eyes weren't as dark as mine; it had a vivid color of hazel. It was not dead, it had life in it. My hair was disheveled and hers wasn't, it was a long silky art that intertwined itself with one another. Her lips were red and plum while mine was cracked and busted.

"Hmph. And you should be quite aware that we aren't supposed to say those kinds of things." The frail girl looked at _my _eyes deeply with her golden eyes, piercing my soul, hoping for a contradiction.

_I know._

"I am aware, that is why I'm telling you this Valya. We have to stay strong. The world is a flawed perfection. _Mayroong bagay na nandidito sa ating harapan, naghihintay, ngunit hindi natin makita." (There are things right here, in front of us, waiting, and yet we couldn't see it.)_

As she spoke in a language that I couldn't understand, nostalgia flowed and I felt at ease.

_Who is this person?_

"Is that it? You know what, I give up. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes blazed with anger and bitterness. She jumped down flawlessly and punched Valya.

"You, you know we talked about this! I TRUSTED YOU!" Valya was held by the collar.

"I'm sorry Layla, I can't do it." Tears were now pouring out.

"Traitor. Liar! You would choose to side with them? Our enemies?!"

"That's because it's the right thing. I'm sick and tired of this war. I can't take it anymore. We weren't like this, you knew that! This thing that we couldn't see, it's not even a 'we'; it's the thing that _you _couldn't see―"

With that, Layla snapped. She held her hand high, signaling Valya that she had too much, and slapped Valya on the cheek.

Shocked and speechless, Valya's tears began to dry up.

"That's why no one wanted you, not even me. The Earl only told us to get along with you but, in reality, you are hated." A cold and distant tone began to dominate the peaceful land.

"Layla! Valya! There you are!" Suddenly a man's voice called out.

"Ah! Joido… We were just talking with each other. Right?" Layla sent Valya a sharp look.

"Of― Of course." She closed her eyes, not wanting the fellow Noah to see it swollen. "Can you guys leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure."

I stood there completely speechless, just like Valya did. I watched her sit down under the tree and decided to stay for a while.

One, two, three seconds later… she finally couldn't hold it in. Gripping her shoulders tightly while she rested her head on her knees, she began to weep, to shout. Wounds were forming, blood trickling, she was slipping away.

I felt so sorry that I only stood here doing nothing while she wept. I tried to hug her but my arms just went through. Her pain was so great that it even affected me, not being able to do anything for someone who needs anyone the most. This is insanity.

_Someone save her._

"Who? Who will save me?" She began to cry out. "Who will love me as me?"

My eyes widen at her statement. It was obvious; the answer was at the tip of my tongue. It was simple; the urge to say it was really uncontrollable.

"No one."

I closed my eyes, leaned on the tree and opened it again, watching every moment of me not being able to help out and her to shatter completely.

Time passed by, I wondered what was happening to Allen right now? Does he even care about me? I looked at Valya, she seemed to have been passed out from crying. I wanted to try again, extending my hand and focusing on touching her, I did it. I patted her head; she even twitched with the contact.

I stood up and started to leave, but then, suddenly, someone was thrown into me. A familiar scent had woken my senses up, a flash of red and green blurred into my eyes.

I took one last glance at the girl who slept under the tree, thinking if she would even make it by herself.

One.

Two.

Three seconds later…

I finally fell into a deep pit together with a person that I least even thought about right now.

Lavi.

* * *

**I'm Back! Sorry just had a lot to do for the longest time! _**

**Valya: Liar...**

**Wish: That's Right...**

**MEAN! Anyways! I'm Back Already and Thank you for following this story~ Please I need reviews too T^T**

**Valya: SO DESPARATE...**

**Shut Up!**


	10. Chapter 8: Choices

**Chapter 8**

Mieko POV

"A-Allen! Wake up!" What is this voice? Did I fall asleep again? This is getting worse… What happened? Ah, I fell into a pit together with Lavi. My body feels heavy, my muscles are contracting, I could feel gravels inside my arm… it hurts. It hurts so much that I couldn't even move them.

I open my eyes, only to find Lenalee and Chao Ji beside me. Too bad, both, no, three of them, together with Lavi are cradling Allen. Their backs were facing me; the whole place was a mess. Pillars now crumbled while a door was left broken and shattered like glass. So was it all a dream?

Most likely.

I couldn't move my body so my eyes were the only one that technically functions well right now. In my field of vision, a monstrous figure sleds pass me and headed towards the three. It had gray ash skin, a monstrous mask, and tentacles seemingly like a centipede. What the hell is this creature?

'_Joido.'_ A voice whispered within the depths of my mind. My head started to throb as if someone strong enough was squeezing it until he or she hears a crack.

'_Joido,'_ it repeated itself, 'my love.' First was the immense pain in my head and now, my chest tightened. What is this feeling? Why do I feel like my will on living was becoming stronger and stronger, despite them not caring for me?

_Kill. They hurt him. Kill_.

My insides twisted and turned out of anger, but my heart, pounded faster out of something else. It's as if I was happy that I get to see them suffering under these creatures hands and yet, there's the feeling of acid flowing in my bloodstream.

_"A mix of disgust and fascination?"_ Someone whispered.

"Not now." I narrowed my eyes as I continue to observe helplessly.

Allen and Lavi were fighting the monster, both of them are having a hard time matching the attacks with their defenses. I can't bear to watch such a scene without doing anything... Please. Please activate! I need to help them, so please...

My eyes blurred and salty tears had dripped down from my eyes. It traveled along the fresh scars that was evident on my face, making them sting and hurt. The pain didn't bother me. In fact, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the feeling of it trying to stitch its way back. Did I say stitch? Yes, it was fixing itself, bringing back the ripped skin.

I looked to my right only to find a sharp broken shard from the plates. Maybe if I wound myself, my innocence would activate. It won't hurt to try, won't it?

End of POV

* * *

Mieko tried her very best to reach out to the piece, and she did reach it. Gripping the sharp thing tight, it buried itself into her hands, morphing together with the flesh. Blood seeped out; the metallic bile no longer had a bright crimson color but, a much deeper shade. Green electric currents flashed around it.

Mieko felt the broken bones in her other arm, forming itself once more. Just like a puzzle piece, each part found its way to its right place. She also noticed the active current crackling. The injured girl raised her hand high while clinging onto the shard and with one swift movement; she pierced it into her arm. A scream of pain arose from her attracting the attention of the people around her.

"Mieko! What the hell are you doing?" Allen shouted, rushing towards her.

"Mi- Mieko..." Lenalee stared at her as she struggled with a new formed Tyki.

"Exorcist-san..." Chao Ji stared at her with awe and fear, as if she was a madman trying to do something stupid.

Lavi half losing his consciousness, got back up and saw the horrifying sight. His eyes widened as Mieko slid down the shard creating an open flesh and deep wounds. Blood was gushing out of her and though she was already weak, Mieko transferred the glass in her other hand, doing the same thing.

The redhead wanted to puke, thinking about how twisted the sight was. He stood up and pointed his hammer towards her, extending it. Too bad, it got rejected, sending him flying at a great height. Lavi was shocked with what happened, but he landed with ease. Green electric currents surrounded her bloodied arms, attracted towards the bitter liquid.

Her blood hardened as soon as it came on contact with it. It formed a crescent shape, slowly polishing and smoothening the rigid edges. Mieko knelt with one knee, she was still crying, but this time, out of satisfaction and success.

"Innocence activate!" With that, two blades formed once more. Her shadow no longer present, was enwrapped in it as an intricate design of a cross.

Everyone watched in awe. They looked at her faces stretched with shock; she even managed to get the attention of Tyki. He threw the limp girl away and went closer to a struggling Mieko.

"Allen! Let's do this!" Lavi called out, rushing towards the distracted Noah.

"Y- Yea!"

* * *

Mieko POV

It hurt like hell! What was I thinking?! Did I look cool? I think I didn't. My innocence was now activated but, what now? I can't even stand! Wrong choice... Wrong choice.

End of POV

* * *

The sounds of a hammer and sword clashing on the floor had annoyed Mieko. It just proves that she couldn't do anything. The whole place was crumbling, everyone was afraid. The Noah managed to throw Allen off course.

"Allen!" Mieko screamed. Finally she was able to lift her arms up and stand properly. "Please! Please innocence! Save Allen!" The blades liquefied and seeped through the ground. "Wha– No! Don't fail me now!"

The ground began to crack, forming a clean line leading towards Tyki. The Noah noticed it and dodged it without any effort. But just like water, it has different channels.

Three.

Two.

One.

Various sharp spikes came out from the ground, each aiming for Tyki.

"Ah..." Mieko was speechless.

"Watch out!" Lavi sped pass through the monster and grabbed Mieko, leading her to the rest.

"You Bookman, take her to me." A deep and rough voice called out to the redhead. "No buts." Seems like the newly arrived General Cross throwing Allen away, was interested.

"Alright!" He agreed, looking back at the poor girl. Fear was evident on her face, was she thinking that he was giving her away to an enemy? Absolutely yes. "Mieko," he stopped and looked at her in the eye, "he's on our side. You'll be safer with him rather than us. Aren't you happy?" He grinned foolishly. Well, he wasn't lying. It was an obvious thing.

"But–"

"No buts right? Go!" He smiled warmly and extended her to the General.

As soon as she reached him, Allen fell near him and Lenalee. His expression was worried for the new companion. Allen wanted to rush to her but he knows that he'll only get a beating from Cross of he does that.

The spikes hadn't settled. It crawled back into the open wound of her arm. Mieko winced at the sudden action, looking back at the man who was smoking.

"Who are you?" She asked as he inhaled.

"I am just someone who happens to pass by." Not bothering to look at her, he blew a puff of smoke. "I am Cross Marian."

"You better remember that name kid."


	11. Chapter 9: Stronger

**Chapter 9**

Mieko POV

"Wha–" Did he just call me a kid? "I will?" Cross Marian... Why does he seem all that familar?

"Heh... What the heck, I thought you were beautiful but what I see is only filth. Tch. Well, I guess you'll have to do." Rude!

Well, I guess I'll just have to stay put.

End of POV

* * *

The general's face looked disappointed, he didn't expect that he'll be facing a wounded and bloodied Mieko. Looking at the deep scars on her hand, he grabbed her red scarf and wrapped it.

"Such a troublesome woman. Don't you think so, VAL." Not bothering to look her in the eye, Mieko's head hung low, her blades retracted and the open flesh started to stitch up.

"You again... Why the hell do we keep crossing paths, Cross?" A low growl came out from Mieko's mouth, or should I say VAL's mouth.

"Well isn't it quite a warm welcome. I have my own reasons." He looked at her, observing each features. 'She hasn't changed one bit.' He thought to himself.

"Is it about the 14th–"

"E... Exor... Exorcist..." A certain Noah went closer to them. VAL looked at him with yearning eyes while her small frame trembled. VAL wasn't scared, it was Mieko. Seems like she was still in control.

"Nee, take care of him" she looked at Tyki for a second and Allen for another, "and her." Her eyes softened as she made an eye contact with the redhead general.

"I will. Don't worry. I will." Cross began to remove the chains from his innocence. "I was wondering why you kids made a ruckus, seems like a Noah was here." He looked at the monstrous person, "you've lost your mind. Didn't you? Seems like your Noah has swallowed you... Hm."

On the other hand, Lavi and Lenalee were shocked to see the general. Allen looked at Mieko with concerned eyes, Chao Ji was left clueless.

VAL stretched her hand, directed towards Tyki. "Innocence activate!" Spikes arose once more aiming for the Noah, making him move back a little and buying Cross some time to undo the chains. "Seems like this won't last long." She struggled to stay awake.

"On, Avata, Ura, Masarakat, On-gatar." The general began to speak. "Innocence." Grave of Maria opened, revealing a beautiful woman in a mask.

"What's that?" Lavi asked.

"That's the Grave of Maria." Allen answered.

"Activate! Magdala Curtain." Maria began to sing a hymn, creating illusions that hid Allen and the others.

"Still as beautiful as ever." VAL closed her eyes, listening intently at the corpse's voice. "Too bad, I can't stay awake that long. Cross, I'm counting on you." With that, she leaned into the coffin and passed out.

Cross, nodded at her and looked back at Tyki who seems to have been confused due to Allen and the rest disappearing. "I've let the kids off the stage, you don't mind, do you?"

Lavi's curiosity began to grow larger and larger as Allen explained about the effects of the hymn to the minds of the targets. He looked at the general and his innocence with awe but, it was not yet over.

He still had another one: Judgement.

The redhead shot four consecutive bullets to the Noah. _'He missed.'_ The young bookman thought to himself but, he was wrong. So was Tyki who smiled at the great general mockingly.

"My bullets won't stop until it hits the target." Seems like it was just one sided.

* * *

VAL POV

Who would've thought that I would cross paths with the stupid Marian in this state? I did. Well, it's kind of my fault for not being alert but, it felt actually nice to see his old face again. And it seems like Tyki has lost himself to the Noah of Pleasure. I wouldn't be surprised, the Earl has high expectations for him.

Was he suppressing it all the time? How should I know. Joido, are you still chasing after me? Why are your screams filled with hatred and agony. Was it because of the innocence or is it because Cross is the one you're facing in a fight.

Make up your mind, Joido. Mieko is at stake here. Cross may not be able to protect her, the 14th will come back, and I will soon awaken. Please Tyki, make up your mind. If you want to suppress your Noah then side with us, if not, stay where you are. Simple as that.

End of POV

* * *

Mieko's eyes snapped open, she looked around to see what's happening. The whole place was crumbling and Cross held her close to him, his hands firm on her shoulders. Although she could see clearly by now, her hearing was having a hard time catching up. Voices were mixing in from the redhead and another fat figure, The Earl.

"Well... Well..." Cross looked at him.

"My greetings have been delayed... Good evening." He greeted.

"Hey, you haven't changed, you fat-ass!"

"We'll have to let the kids leave, do we?" The noble asked.

The ground began to break, a shout was made by Allen and Lenalee. Mieko looked at their direction. Seeing Lavi and Chao Ji fall down.

"Lavi!" She screamed and tried to rush over to their side. Attracting the Earl's attention right away.

"Hm?" He looked at her with suspicion. "She looks like her?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" Cross scoffed at his statement.

"Nothing. Since when did you arrive? I never saw you, but perhaps you have been in front of us for quite a while."

The general lit up a cigarette and smirked.

"You're running away from the debt collectors like that too, no?" The Millennium Earl asked.

Cross lifted his gun and shot at where the large creature was standing and where Mieko was headed to. "I don't feel like putting up to your drabble. If you're here to make fun, leave." Mieko stopped on her steps turning to face them.

"Leave?" He stayed calm. "Now, now, this is my ark."

"Not anymore, you already abandoned this place cursed by the 14th." Cross answered. "And if I were you kid, I wouldn't make a stupid move like that." He looked at the poor girl with cool eyes. "He's ready to kill and take you."

"Wha–!" Mieko's dark eyes, brightened a bit, emitting some gold linings. Her demeanor and the aura around her changed. "Good evening, Millennium Earl. Too bad, I wouldn't be able to stay for long." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll pay for what you did to my precious Mieko. But, not through me." She whispered. "But through him." Eyes traveling towards an enraged Allen. "14th..." She observed each movement carefully. "Why do we have to relive the things we wouldn't want to relive?" At last, she blinked and went back to a clueless state.

"Lavi..." That was all she can say before breaking down. "If only I was useful."

"Mieko..." Lenalee hugged the poor girl. She had already noticed the hatred and despair in Mieko's eyes.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why! I hate you god! I hate you!" She wailed at her might, her eyes stared blankly at the colliding buildings.

Lenalee began to feel uneasy at the heart wrenching sight of a girl who is losing herself in hatred. The young woman started to remember the times when she first came to the order, Mieko's eyes had the same expression: lifeless and desperate.

"Get ahold of yourself!" She began to shake the poor injured girl. There was no avail, Mieko remained motionless. Blood began to boil within her. _'What's with this girl? She never had the same pain that I did and now she acted like this? Don't give me this shit.'_ She thought to herself while raising her hand to snap a certain someone out of it.

"Don't give me this kind of drama!" A loud and powerful sound had resonated within the open space. Allen and the general looked towards their direction.

"Ah..." Mieko's cheek reddened right away, she slowly touched the sting and looked Lenalee in the eye. "Bitch." She smirked and punched the Chinese girl right in the gut.

"Thanks for that, but don't underestimate me. I fight back." She got up and looked at Allen. "Sorry."

The white head stared with shock while Cross hummed in amusement.

"Both of you, go to the heart of the ark." He ordered.

"Where?" The two asked. Suddenly a hole appeared below them, making Allen and Mieko fall right into it.

"Not again..." Mieko held her breath as Allen pulled her closer to him. "It's not that bad." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

Meanwhile, General Cross looked at Lenalee with amused eyes. "Looks like you found your match, eh?"

"Yes, and she's definitely stronger." She looked down at her bandaged legs, tears began to drip. "Stronger than me."

* * *

**Wow... Lenalee definitely OOC but, I don't care~ a bit... *grins***

**Lenalee: Sorry!**

**I give my thanks to lizzy2000 for continuing to read my story. *bows* Thank you very much! Please tell me what you think~ I don't bite ^^**


	12. Chapter 10: Keep It All In

**Chapter 10**

A loud thud had echoed throughout the room. Allen crashed into the couch while Mieko fell into his injured body. The poor boy jolted up, making her fall down on the cold hard floor.

Mieko winced at the pain as soon as her body collided with it. Her bones rattled and her wounds weren't completely closed, she closed her eyes trying to subdue the pain.

"I'm sorry Mieko." Allen extended his hand to help her up.

"It's alright." She reassured him with a gentle smile, just like the first time she had met him. But that smile faltered, because Allen himself, did not return it. Was it because of Lenalee? Maybe? Maybe not?

The brunette looked at his left hand, eyes emotionless. She let her head tilt slightly to the right, "don't touch me." She moved away. "She deserved it. Allen, do you hate me for that?" She asked.

"Ah! You've got it wrong! It's just that it was immature."

"I see." Mieko wanted to argue more, she wanted to call him a liar.

_'Now, now, calm down.' _ A voice soothed her paranoid mind. _'We don't want him to go away, do we?'_

_No._

_'Good girl. Keep it all in.'_

_Okay. _

"Idiot apprentice! Are you already there?" Allens earring rang with Cross' voice.

"Y-Yes... What should do?" He asked.

"Play the piano..." A voice called out.

Something must've made Mieko off right now, she sat down at the elegant couch and relaxed. "Play the Piano Allen, I want to hear you play." She said in a playful voice.

"I-I don't even know how to play it." He stuttered. The whitehead looked at the mirror, only to find a shadow with a poor face. "Who are you?"

"That golem has the piece that you'll play." Not bothering answer his question, the mysterious shadow pointed towards Timpcampy who had its mouth wide open, showing a circular visual of various notes.

Allen went closer to the piano, touching the ebony and ivory keys. His body moved involuntarily pressing them professionally while playing a familiar melody for Mieko and the shadow.

Mieko opened her eyes, it was no longer had the dark shade of brown but a very light shade of gold. Her eyes twinkled throughout the pale room.

"V-VAL." The shadow whispered while mimicking Allen's every move.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked normally, as if and possibly, Allen could not hear it.

"Is she your– what a perfect choice."

"Combination, 14th. My perfect combination." She smiled gently taking a deep breath and looked at the whitehead who was playing. "Interesting. To think that he turned young again..."

"Idiot!" A voice had rang out once more. Mieko, or should I say, VAL lifted her head and shook it. "Play it while thinking about your Wish." One name rang inside her head: Cross.

"He never changed, did he?" The shadow asked.

She smile with his question. "Not one bit. Still loud and shitty as ever, if you asked me."

_"What are you saying?! Allen might hear and hate me." The real Mieko questioned her possessor's antics._

_'It's alright, he won't. Look at the one who's laying on my lap.'_

_"Ah! It's me, sleeping? How? Anyways, what's with you and cross? Who are you?" She asked._

_'Kids shouldn't be irritating me. No wonder why I hate them so much. Tch, your turn.'_

_"Wai–"_

"Wait!" Mieko sprang up. Allen looked at her for a moment.

"It's alright Mieko, there's a lot of time. I'll stop the download, you can now rest." He smiled sadly and shouted his wish.

Mieko looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Please do... I know you can."

_'Nee, can you hear me?' She asked the voice within her._

_"Yes. Why?"_

_'How does it feel like to be loved?'_


End file.
